Egg cartons are common in grocery stores around the world. Egg cartons have been known to open accidentally during handling, causing the contents to spill from the carton. This accidental opening must be accounted for in the design of the carton.
Additionally, eggs are placed into cartons while they are still warm. These filled cartons are then placed into refrigerating units to cool the eggs to acceptable temperatures. It is in the producers' and distributors' best interest to cool the eggs as quickly and efficiently as possible, and to minimize the effects of condensation during cooling and maintain egg quality. Thus, a need exists for a newly designed egg carton.